rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Phoenix
Cassandra Mordred Phoenix Cassandra Phoenix is talented huntress, student at [[Beacon Academy]] and heiress of the [[Phoenix Corporation]]. She is gentle and caring, but even if she seems to be like this deep inside she is a sociopath. The fire inside her soul burns and she uses her charisma and power to manipulate and plot, as she sees whole her life and the world as a game, where she is the player with power to move others. Cassandra was born in the north regions of Atlas, in the lands that are ruled by the Phoenix familly. Theese lands, continuously attacked by grim resulted the Phoenix clan to be famous af fighters, strategists and politicans. Nowdays, after the The War and the war against faunus her family claimed dust mines in the northern part of Mistral kingdom. Less known is the fact, that her great-great-grandfather Gariwald Mordred Phoenix (Yes, she gained one name after him.) was known as genial strategist and leader, but also as a brutal man which slaughtered his enemies and those who oposed him. From her early days, Cassandra was trained to be a heiress of the Phoenix familly, havig only few friends. Small girl with noble ideals grew quickly into an ideal member of the Phoenix familly, being known even outside of the familly as a genius. The biggest part of her life she spent in the norhern regions where the Phoenix familly rules. There she also met her fiancé. Her training was planned by the head of the familly and famous hunters and huntresses trained her personally. When she reached the age of fifteen the familly decided that she will take the "ryoal test" which members of the phoenix familly used to take in the old times. She accepted, knowing that it would bring even greater fame to her name. On the toughest winter in last fifty years she got to the catacombs, facing numerous dormant grimm, and also facing a Giant Armor, which guarded Clanret. The blade of her great-great-grandfather, claiming the title of the noble succesor of the familly. However not only succes was waiting on her. Soon after this happned her beloved Fiancé, the only person in her life that understanded her from her point of view, broke up with her, breaking the engangment. Deeply hurt by this event Cassandra run of in the wilderness and nearly died. There she met her dear friend and partner, [[Kirche]], which saved her life and formed the bound with her. The last year before joining Beacon Academy a shadow crawled in her history. This less known fact about leading a unit of Phoenix Familly troops against White Fang attacks which targeted the dust mines and dust convoys, or deffending one of the mines against much larger force of the attackers not allowing her own forces to retreat, executing the traitors herself "Like a leader should". That's where she became known as "Leader of the black division" or "Shadow of Death" to white fang members. Thanks to this her fame as the heiress of the Phoenix fammily only grew. Vielding the ancient blade, tamming a phoenix, and being one of the few persons to survive theese things, without being a fully trained huntress. At home she felt alone. That's the reason why she started to attend the Beacon Academy, forming a team with [[Cassandra Polaris]], which is a first team, being the first known hybrid team. Appearance Personality Abilities & Powers